


burn // alexander

by thedevil_andgod



Series: another side to the story [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, Marliza, Rewrite, Song Parody, burn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevil_andgod/pseuds/thedevil_andgod
Summary: Alexander is left devastated in the wake of the Reynolds Pamphlet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the last part of the marlia/hamilton bit. the next ones will be hamburr & then lams.

**[Alexander]**

i saved all the letters you wrote me  
from the moment i read them i knew  
you were mine, you said you were mine  
i thought you were mine

do you know what john laurens said?  
when he first found out about us?  
he said, 'be careful with that one, man,  
be careful of how much you trust'

i made sure my words flooded your senses  
i let your sentences break my defences  
i crafted palaces out of paragraphs,  
i built cathedrals

you published the letters she wrote you  
you told the whole word how you brought this girl into our bed  
in clearing your name, you have ruined our lives

do you know what jefferson said,  
when he read what you'd done?  
he said, 'you'll never be President now,  
thanks to your wife, the South has won,'

you say that miss reynold's left you defenceless,  
the whole thing, to me, it seems senseless,  
you say her words left you breathless - it's all about you -  
you, you, you!

i'm erasing myself from the narrative,  
let future historians wonder  
how alexander reacted when you broke his heart,  
when you tore it all apart  
when you let it burn,

  
you have brought shame to our name,  
the public has no place in our bed,  
they don't get to hear what i said  
i'm burning the memories  
and all the letters that may have redeemed you  
you have brought shame to my name  
and now you forfeit the place in our bed  
you can take the spare room instead  
with only the memories of when you were mine

i hope that you burn

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Have You Read This?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530581) by [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425)




End file.
